dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 13 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 13: Sensei of a Fallen Dojo Episode Information Release Date January 15, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), Master Yakitori Saga (Episodes 13-16) Date December 19, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) It has been nine days since the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament where Piccolo and Uub collected the grand prizes for their respective divisions. The first half of the episode consists of filler scenes such as Goten and Marron shopping for clothes, Goku trying to rebuild part of the house that he accidentally destroyed, and Hercule and Majin Buu signing autographs in Satan City. It then switches to Jodenku sitting at a campfire in the wilderness with a spear, cooking a rabbit, when a puppy suddenly comes up to him. Jodenku sees the dog's tag saying "KODI" with an address on it and decides to return the dog to its owners. He comes across a small wooden cabin in the forest with corpses laying in front of the door, with Jodenku assuming that they were the dog's owners. He then decides to take care of the dog and walks away with it before the door of the house is then broken down, with about five bandits now walking up to Jodenku and the dog, telling him to drop it. Jodenku refuses and the chief of the bandits, who introduces himself as Lord Shisu, orders the rest of them to kill Jodenku and take his belongings. Jodenku laughed and tossed the puppy high up into the air before quickly killing all of Lord Shisu's henchmen before quickly stealing his katana and holding it up to his face. Lord Shisu begs for mercy, but Jodenku throws the sword forward into the sky and kicks Lord Shisu into the air following it, with the sword impaling him mid-air. Jodenku then catches Kodi, who clearly enjoyed flying through the air. Jodenku then said to the dog, "Welp, I guess it's time for me to show you the Kame House!" as he prepared to fly away. However, he was then stopped by a middle-aged man with dark gray small dreads, a dark skin complexion, and in a dojo gi, yelling out, "Did you really just throw your dog in the sky like that? Man, no wonder so many dogs need to be adopted nowadays..." "Hey, I wouldn't have done it if I thought he was gonna get hurt. Also, did you know those guys?" Jodenku asked the man as he pointed to the 4 dead bandits on the ground. "...Infact, I did. Those bastards were part of a gang that burned down my dojo and killed my family and students. I was the master of a huge dojo out here, but they took everything from me for no reason!" The old man sighed. "My name is Yakitori, but my students called me Master Yakitori. Speaking of which, your name is Jodenku, right? The kid that fought with the granddaughter of Hercule Satan? I remember you from the tournament a few days ago. Man, people flying around with tails, shooting weird lazer beams out of their hands, what else do I not know about?" "Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot most of the people on this planet didn't know how to fight. But yep, that was me!" Jodenku said, wondering why he mentioned Hercule and not Goku. "Hey, watch your mouth! I know how to fight! And speaking of which, your style is quite barbaric. If you weren't as strong as you were in that fight, you would've easily lost!" Master Yakitori told him. "My style that I used to teach my students was all focused on speed and defense. You were fast, but you never defended yourself!" "Hey, I never asked for a critic." Jodenku replied. "Anyways, I gotta go back home. See ya!" He began to fly off, but Master Yakitori stopped him. "What's wrong?" "You know, you seem like you have the potential to be an amazing fighter, perhaps even better than Hercule Satan himself!" Master Yakitori told him, with Jodenku holding in a laugh. "How about we spar for a bit, and I can show you the style I'm talking about? Hold back though... you're. pff...very strong!" Jodenku smiled and decided to stay for a spar. Jodenku put Kodi down on the ground and got into his fighting stance. Master Yakitori took off his sedge hat and cracked his knuckles. They dashed at each other and Jodenku was holding back, but he was still making sure he was going to win the fight. They sparred for about 3 minutes, with Jodenku constantly getting good hits but Master Yakitori dodging many of them and catching him off-guard with a few hits. The fight ended with Jodenku aiming a punch straight at his face, but Master Yakitori dodged it and kicked Jodenku in the stomach, stunning him. "See what I told you? You're strong, but not strategic in battle?" Master Yakitori wiped sweat off of his forehead with a wipe he took out of his pocket. "Yeah. You know what, how about we spar for a little while longer? This is getting fun!" Jodenku happily asked. The episode ended with Master Yakitori nodding in agreement as they began training together again, with Jodenku's new dog watching in the background. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 14: Taiyokami Wave!